Epsilon-3
Epsilon-3 is a special Mobile Task Force unit put together by Torchwood-5 for special missions. Description Epsilon-3 cosists of only 5 members listed in order of recruiting: Mikhail (Misha) A heavy hitter to pun the least, Mikhails origins are unknown but he found his way to Doctor Oktoberfest through a network of underground fighting clubs where he was the most feared and admired opponent. His large stature make him a goliath amongst many and can even instil fear into those unlucky enough to be on his bad side. He is always seen with a modified Grand Gattling Cannon dubbed the 'Brass Beast.' If needed, his secondary weapon is his own fists which can shred through even the toughest of wood (except for toughwood somehow). His fallback option, incase he needs it, is to eat a sandvich if he becomes injured (ore generally hungry), though at extreme cases he has been seen eating gemstones to regain strength. Doctor 'Oktoberfest' Rotes Herz A near kind-hearted medic hailing from Vanhoover and the muchly disliked second cousin of Nurse REDACTED, his passion for medicine and experimentation eventually led to the loss of his medical license and finding his way to Mikhail through underground fight clubs. His ambition for healing wounds let him to begin development of procedures that would allow any pony the ability to quickly heal without the need for conventional medicine. Mikhails brutality helped furthur his research which he completed days before being recruited. He is always seen wearing the backpack required for the healing device to function and at times may also be equiping the device in general. He also bears with him a unique medical syringe and autogun which also fires syringes. Because what fun is there in being a doctor if the patient isn't hurt. Nathan Charger Born and raised on the northern side of Manehatten, Nathan is the son of Big Timer and Coco Pommel. His life was full of riches and spoils, in the later part of his life he turned to earning his share of profits the best way he knew; taking them. His high speeds and parkour abilities made him difficult for authorities to aprihend. His usual loaded consists of a modified break-action rifle and a hard-hitting bat. He always carries a caffine-rich bevrage to aid him in his endevours. Dell Conagher The wits of an Apple Loosan with the brains of Einstein. Dell is the first pony in Equestria to perfect a fully automated sentry gun system that does not require an operator. Hens the reason he was found living at the base of Macintosh Hills at the time of his recruitment. Dell is a great fellow to be friends with, unless your not friends with him in which case he'll introduce you to his inventions. And when hes not building his deathtraps, hes relaxing on his relaxo out on his ranch or strumming notes on his guitar. He is always seen with his families personal shotgun and a wrench. Travis DeGroot The most drunken zebra any pony could get to know, yet somehow sober enough to land a grenade a 1/4 a kilometer away. Travis hails from a long line of royal-bloods of his native land yet somehow found his way to Equestria through travels with Zecora. His love for explosives and pirates always keeps him going during a heated moment. And a mad rush from him may see an unfortunate bastard meet the tip of his blade, or be bashed all the way into next week. His usual loadout consists of specialised grenade launching equipment as well as a large 2-handed blade. Notes As of ##/08/17 E-3 has completed over 89 raids. 15 of these raids are listed as failures. Epsilon-3 has been disbanded as of ##/##/18. The group has reformed themselves back on Earth and have become a self-run private militia. No action is required against them as the do not pose a considerable threat. They have been noted to still be oddly hilarious. Category:Person(s) of interests list